


Bite

by Yulaty



Series: A Moment of Jark [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Biting, M/M, Seducing, Smut
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	

แจ็คสัน”  
“อา…”

 

เป็นการขอขนมที่ง่ายที่สุดในโลก และน่ารักที่สุดในโลกจากสายตาของแจ็คสัน

มองตา อ้าปากทำทีเหมือนจะขอให้ป้อน  
อย่างนั้นแล้วแจ็คสันที่กำลังจะกินจะทำอะไรได้ล่ะนอกจากจะยอมป้อนของในมือให้อีกฝ่ายแต่โดยดี

 

พี่มาร์คกินขนมด้วยการเอียงคองับจากมือเขานี่ล่ะ  
แอบเห็นว่าเม้มปากกลืนน้ำลายก่อนอ้าปากงับด้วย

อ่า…  
เสื้อสีดำตัวนี้มันคอกว้างเกินไปไหม

 

เส้นเลือดบนต้นคอของพี่มาร์คมันทำให้ริมฝีปากของเขาแห้งผาก

สติทั้งหมดทั้งมวลแทบระเหยหายไปเพียงเพราะภาพที่ได้เห็นเมื่อครู่ เพียงเสี้ยววินาที

 

ทำไมไม่เคยฟังกันเลยนะ  
ทำไมมาร์คไม่เคยจำ

 

ว่าแจ็คสันเป็นคนมีความอดทนต่ำ

 

 

เมื่อหมดอีเวนท์ของวันนี้แล้วเราสองคนก็เดินทางกลับที่พักในขณะที่คนอื่น ๆ ออกไปหาอะไรทานเป็นมื้อเย็น

พี่มาร์คบอกว่าไม่หิว แจ็คสันเองก็ด้วย  
ใช่ ฟังไม่ผิดหรอก เขาไม่หิว ไม่มีอารมณ์จะกินอะไรทั้งนั้น

 

เว้นก็แต่

 

 

“นายจะอาบก่อนหรือให้ฉั- โอ๊ย!—”  
ดวงตากลมโตของมาร์คเบิกโพลงเมื่อถูกแจ็คสันผลักติดกำแพงด้วยแรงที่ไม่ได้น้อยเลย

 

“ทำไมพี่ทำอย่างงั้น ข้างนอกนั่น”

มาร์คไม่มีคำตอบให้เขา และนั่นทำให้แจ็คสันยิ่งขึ้นเสียงใส่

 

“พี่จะฆ่าผมให้ตายได้อยู่แล้ว”  
“พี่ทำให้การอดทนเป็นเรื่องยากสำหรับผม”

มาร์คไม่ได้ตอบอะไร เพียงแต่นิ่งเงียบ ไม่แม้แต่จะพยายามดึงมือออกให้พ้นจากการจับกุม

แจ็คสันทิ้งช่วงคำพูดไปพักหนึ่งก่อนจะคลายมือที่บีบข้อมือของมาร์คอยู่ออก ทิ้งตัวลงซบไหล่คนโตกว่า กล่าวต่อเสียงอ่อน “ผมรู้ พี่ไม่ตั้งใจ แต่พี่ทำให้ผมเป็นบ้า”

 

“ทุกอย่างของพี่เลย…..”

 

สิ้นเสียงนั้นแล้วเขาก็เข้าครอบครองกลีบปากแดงฉ่ำ ลิ้มรสชาติของอีกฝ่ายจนพอใจแล้วแจ็คสันก็เลื่อนใบหน้าลงแตะริมฝีปากแนบลำคอของมาร์ค ลากลิ้นเลียรอยนูนของเส้นเลือด ขบเม้มเบา ๆ แค่พอให้รู้สึกถึงการสูบฉีดเลือดภายใต้ผิวหนัง

 

 

“อย่ากัดนะแจ็คสัน!”

ถ้าพี่ไม่บอก ผมก็ไม่คิดจะทำหรอก  
แจ็คสันเป็นคนนิสัยไม่ดีอย่างนั้น ยิ่งถูกห้ามก็ยิ่งเหมือนเร่งเร้าให้ทำ

 

“ผมพูดอะไรพี่ยังไม่ค่อยจะฟังผมเลย” เขางับปลายติ่งหูซึ่งเป็นจุดอ่อนไหวอีกหนึ่งอย่างของมาร์คในขณะที่มือเลื่อนลงปลดกระดุมกางเกง ลมหายใจของอีกฝ่ายติดขัด อาจจะกลัว แจ็คสันไม่รู้ เปลือกตาบางปิดบังดวงตาคู่สวยนั้นไว้อยู่

เขาหัวเราะในลำคอ แนบจูบลงบนแก้มร้อนจัด “ผมก็จะไม่ฟังพี่บ้างเหมือนกัน”

 

แจ็คสันกดจูบหนัก ๆ ลงบนผิวขาวนวล ทิ้งรอยช้ำแดงไว้ทั่วบริเวณที่ลากริมฝีปากผ่าน

อยากจะกัด กัดทั้งตัว กลืนกินเข้าไปทั้งตัว อี๋เอินของกากา … ของเขาคนเดียว ความน่ารักทั้งหมดของมาร์คต้วนเป็นของแจ็คสันหวังคนขี้หวงคนนี้คนเดียว

 

เขาจับอีกฝ่ายพลิกตัวหันหน้าเข้าหากำแพง พรมจูบทั่วลาดไหล่ มือเลื่อนลงขยับปลุกเร้าปรนเปรอร่างกายคนในอ้อมกอด

 

 

“อ้ะ !” มาร์คสะดุ้งเฮือกเมื่อถูกกัดไหล่อย่างเต็มแรง ร่างกายสั่นน้อย ๆ ขึ้นมาด้วยความรู้สึกที่เขาไม่คุ้นชิน

แจ็คสันหัวเราะในลำคอ แตะริมฝีปากลงบนรอยแผล “พี่จะชอบ ผมรู้”

“จ- … แจ็คสัน ……”

 

หลังจากนั้น ก็เหลือเพียงเสียงครวญครางของทั้งสองดังเคล้าคลอกันอยู่ภายในห้องนี้

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
